


Alone

by notlegalgay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, albert is my go to boy to hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlegalgay/pseuds/notlegalgay
Summary: Albert is alone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Alone

Albert was fine. He didn’t need anyone. He could carry on by himself. At least that’s what he told himself. He knew they were lies. Everything was a lie.

It was a lie when his best friend said they were gonna stick together. It was a lie whenever someone said they loved him. He knew the truth: he was unloveable. Everyone he ever remotely cared about left him. And it was all his fault. 

It was always his fault. He always did or said something wrong. Overstepped a boundary when he didn’t mean to. And because of it, he was completely alone.

Albert wasn’t fine. He really needed people. He couldn’t carry on by himself. It’s what he knew. And he knew it was the truth. And maybe the truth hurt more than any lie.


	2. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isn't christmas the best time to be alone?

Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. A time to spend with family. But that’s only if you have a family.

Like always, Albert was alone. It was fine though. It wasn’t like he has gotten used to spending the holidays with someone. But now they were gone.

He couldn’t bring himself to decorate. Not with all the memories the decorations held. It was even harder to see everyone so happy. Laughing with friends and family, eating dinner together, couples kissing under the mistletoe. But the absolute worst part was seeing him.

He was the one Albert thought would stay around. He loved Albert and Albert loved him. But like everyone in Albert’s life, he left. And every time Al saw him, he was happy. Better off. Better off without Albert.

And once again, Albert was alone.


End file.
